Les Aveux
by morganeedl
Summary: Olivia doit faire face à ses sentiments et c'est Elliot qui va l'aider à ça.


**Ship :** **Olivia Benson Alexandra Cabot**

 **Autre(s) personnage(s) :** **Elliot Stabler**

Il y avait presque de trois jours que l'inspectrice Benson n'avait pas dormi et elle ne se rendit de ce fait pas compte que le premier décembre était arrivé. Une fois encore, son travail était passé avant son sommeil. Dans tous les cas, elle n'était pas réellement impatiente ou enthousiaste, au contraire de la plupart des gens. C'était la période où sa solitude lui pesait le plus, bien qu'elle le cachait, exactement comme le reste de l'année. Elle n'en parlait pas non plus, pas même à son partenaire et grand ami Elliot.

Pourtant, cette année s'annonçait pire que les autres. Cela faisait effectivement plusieurs mois qu'Olivia avait compris qu'elle avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour la substitut du procureur. Au delà d'avoir du mal à accepter ce qu'elle ressentait, cela détruisait l'inspectrice bien plus qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais. Au fil des années au cours desquelles les deux femmes avaient travaillé ensemble, elles avaient tissé des liens de plus en plus forts. D'ailleurs, personne n'était passé à côté de cette relation, surtout pas Elliot. Ce dernier avait cependant repéré les sentiments plus profonds d'Olivia avant même que celle-ci ne les comprenne. Il n'avait rien dit à sa coéquipière, attendant que celle-ci prenne les devants.

En ce premier décembre, alors qu'elle commençait grandement à fatiguer, Elliot l'interrompit et lui ordonna de se reposer au moins une heure ou deux. Elle monta dans la salle de repos et elle ne pu dès lors plus se retenir. Les larmes dévalèrent instantanément sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Son coéquipier se mit devant elle et la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer. En vain. Olivia pleurait depuis déjà au moins quinze minutes lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à se détacher de lui et à parler, en hésitant.

 _"Je... Je... El' je... mon dieu Elliot je n'en peux plus._ _-Je sais Liv'. Je le sais._ Sa voix était aussi calme que possible, malgré le fait qu'il pouvait se trahir au moindre mot de travers.

 _-J'ai besoin de... parler._ _-Tu peux me parler si tu veux. En tous cas tu en as plus que besoin, ça se voit Liv'."_

Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes que l'inspectrice arrête de pleurer puis il s'installa à ses côtés pour l'encourager à enfin ouvrir son cœur. Tremblante et hésitante, Benson semblait complètement chercher ses mots. C'était indéniablement une épreuve de parler.

 _"Je ne sais pas comment dire tout ça..._ _-Ouvre toi simplement et spontanément. Ne cherche pas tes mots Liv', ça viendra tout seul."_

Elliot l'interrompit. Il voulait qu'elle s'ouvre mais il voyait parfaitement à quel point c'était difficile pour elle. Il lui fallait la mettre à l'aise car même si elle lui faisait confiance, parler d'elle n'était pas quelque chose que l'inspectrice faisait aisément. Cette dernière soupira et, après plus d'une minute, elle commença enfin à s'ouvrir.

 _"Tu sais sans doute que j'ai fréquenté quelques hommes. Tu sais aussi sans doute que ça n'a jamais fonctionné. Avec aucun,_ commença Benson.

 _-Oui, je le sais,_ répondit brièvement son partenaire.

 _-Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi et, pour être parfaitement honnête... je ne m'étais même jamais posé la question. Quand on me le demandait, je disais toujours que c'était à cause de mon boulot..._ Elle s'arrêta.

 _-Mais... ?_ Elliot comprit tout de suite le sujet de la conversation mais il ne le montra pas afin de ne pas la brusquer et la refermer encore plus.

 _-Mais ce n'est pas à cause du boulot El'. C'est... je ne comprenais pas avant... je ne comprenais pas. Maintenant que j'ai compris je... je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens depuis des mois, je ne vois toujours pas ce que je dois faire._ _-C'est quoi ce problème Liv' ?"_

Elliot se répétait intérieurement de ne pas la braquer ni la pousser à aller trop vite, même s'il savait qu'il le fallait. Quant à Olivia, de nouvelles larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Elle avait tellement mal et elle cachait ça depuis si longtemps que tout faire sortir maintenant relevait presque du miracle. Cependant, elle se reprit et poursuivit, la voix tremblante bien que très calme.

 _"J... J'aime... les femmes El'... Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée._ Elle répétait cette phrase à plusieurs reprises tandis que les larmes coulaient de nouveau. Son partenaire et ami la prit dans ses bras dans le but de la consoler.

 _-Ce n'est rien. Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis, tu sais... je l'avais compris Olivia. Je l'avais même compris avant toi._ Il lui adressa un petit sourire.

 _-Tu... Tu savais ?_ demanda-t-elle hésitante, surprise par cette révélation.

 _-Je savais oui, et je pense que vu comment ça se voyait, les autres doivent avoir compris Liv'. Mais ce n'est rien, personne ne t'en voudra pour ça._ _-Merci Elliot. Mais... Je fais quoi ?_ _-Tu fais quoi ? Tu vas voir la femme en question et tu lui dis. Crois-moi, tu n'as rien à perdre. Vos yeux disaient déjà tout depuis presque deux ans Liv'._ _-Comment ça nos yeux disaient déjà tout ? Elliot ?_ _-Il faut que tu ailles la voir pour parler avec. Et aujourd'hui Olivia._ Son ton était légèrement autoritaire bien qu'empli de bienveillance.

 _-Je..._ tenta-t-elle de répondre.

 _-Tu dors au moins deux heures et ensuite tu vas la voir. Tout va bien se passer Olivia, je te le promet."_

L'inspectrice remercia son interlocuteur tandis que celui-ci la reprit dans ses bras avant de la laisser là, dans cette salle de repos. Elle devait dormir. Il lui dit qu'il reviendrait deux ou trois heures plus tard et il la laissa se reposer. Benson ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Stabler se rendit dans le bureau de son capitaine et expliqua que sa partenaire se reposait et qu'après elle partirait régler un problème personnel. Celui-ci ne posa pas plus de questions et l'inspecteur put reprendre son travail.

Comme convenu, Stabler alla réveiller Benson un peu plus de deux heures après l'avoir laissée. Il y parvint rapidement et, après seulement quelques minutes, Olivia était totalement réveillée et prête à reprendre du service. Mais avant ça, Elliot respecta ses paroles et la poussa à aller voir cette femme.

 _"Bien reposée ?_ demanda-t-il en lui souriant.

 _-Bien reposée, même si je ne me sens absolument pas prête à aller la voir,_ avoua l'inspectrice.

 _-Tout va bien se passer Liv'. Il faut que tu y ailles. C'est en train de te détruire. TU es en train de te détruire._ _-J'ai peur El', j'ai peur._ _-Je sais Liv'. Mais tu dois aller la voir pour enlever ce poids de tes épaules._ Elliot était toujours bienveillant. Il voulait qu'Olivia aille mieux.

 _-Bien... Je viens te voir immédiatement après je suppose ?_ _-Evidemment."_

Sur ces mots, Olivia Benson prit la direction du bureau de la substitut du procureur. Cette dernière était en train de préparer un procès qui devait avoir lieu le surlendemain. Lorsqu'elle entendit frapper, elle se demanda qui pouvait bien venir la déranger maintenant avant de quand même autoriser cette personne à entrer. L'inspectrice pénétra avec une fausse assurance dans le bureau. Alexandra Cabot leva les yeux et sourit automatiquement en voyant son amie. Cette dernière paraissait tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et la substitut pensa qu'elle et ses collègues avaient besoin d'un mandat ou de quelque chose. L'inspectrice soupira et prit la parole.

 _"Je peux te parler Alex'?_ _-Bien sûr Olivia. C'est à quel propos ? Questionna Cabot._ _-C'est assez... personnel. Ça nous concerne._ _-Comment ça ? Il y a un problème ?_ La substitut ne semblait plus aussi froide et à l'aise qu'à l'habitude.

 _-Je... Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça Alex'... Il faut que tu saches quelque chose qui pourrait bien mettre fin à notre amitié."_

L'inspectrice Benson baissa les yeux, gênée de devoir répéter ce qu'elle avait dit à Elliot dans la salle de repos. Alexandra, quant à elle, émettait mentalement toutes les possibilités, priant intérieurement pour que ce soit ce dont elle rêvait depuis au moins un an. Les deux femmes étaient similaires, pensa-t-elle. Chacune s'était forgée une carapace et faisait passer son métier avant tout le reste. Aucune n'avait de famille et ne disait en vouloir. Leur boulot avant le reste. C'était pour ça qu'elles s'entendaient si bien d'ailleurs. Cabot sortit de ses pensées quand son amie reprit la parole.

 _"Alexandra... Je... Je t'aime. Je suis dé..._ Elle ne put terminer sa phrase puisque son interlocutrice l'interrompit.

 _-Ne t'excuse pas. J'ai tellement attendu ce moment. Si tu savais Liv' comme j'ai attendu ce moment !_ Un sourire nouveau se dessina sur les lèvres de la substitut du procureur.

 _-C'est... vrai ?_ _-Bien sûr Olivia ! Je pensais que jamais ça n'arriverait._ _-Et bien... Je suppose qu'Elliot avait raison alors._ Elle sourit.

 _-Comment ça, c'est lui qui te l'as dit ?_ _-Non. Je lui ai fait mon coming out il y a quelques heures à peine et il m'a dit de venir voir, elle mime les guillemets, "cette femme". Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit que c'était toi. Il a dit que ça se voyait dans nos regards."_

Les deux femmes se turent et se détendirent un peu. Tout c'était bien passé, Elliot avait eu raison. La blonde combla le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre la brune et elle avant de l'embrasser. C'était un baiser d'une infinie tendresse. Il n'y avait plus qu'elles et ce moment dont elles profitaient pleinement. Une fois détachées l'une de l'autre, l'inspectrice brisa le silence qui envahissait désormais la pièce.

 _"Merci Alex'. Maintenant je peux retourner travailler et voir Elliot._ _-On se voit plus tard ?"_

L'inspectrice Benson acquiesça avant d'embrasser furtivement la substitut du procureur et de retourner à son travail. C'était avec un sourire énorme qu'elle revint à son bureau et son partenaire comprit que tout c'était passé comme il l'avait prédit. Il se dirigea vers elle, lui aussi souriant, et lui dit simplement.

 _"Je te l'avais dit Liv'."_

Sa coéquipière le remercia et reprit ses activités professionnelles là où elle les avait arrêtées quelques heures plus tôt.


End file.
